in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/Lovestruck
Story written by: ItzXenos & Redfork2000 Plot Venus, the Roman God of Love, enjoys nothing more then setting people up together, and when she settles down in Echo Creek, Los Angeles, she has her eyes on a particular pair. However, the god Loki is in town too, and soon he sees it as his mission to screw Venus' plan over and fuel his chaos-induced life-force. Cast (Note: Most of these characters haven't even appeared yet.) ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. ItzXenos * Venus ♠ * Loki ♠ Redfork2000 * Electra * Blade * Blast * Tommy * Scorch * Red Fork * Red Spoon * Bright Spark ♦ Story Welcome back to Echo Creek. This small town in Los Angeles is infamous for various events regarding it's inhabitants and saving the world. This town is very, very interconnected. Everyone knows what everyone's like. So what were to happen if someone would take advantage of that? A car pulls up and a very, very beautiful woman steps out of the car. She heads over to the Stop and Slurp shop. A new face is bound to get everyone's attention. * Blast: (talking to Tommy) And after that Jaiden and I went for milkshakes. * Tommy: Sounds like you had fun. * Blast: Yeah. Tommy and Blast notice the woman who enters the shop. By now almost everyone in town knows each other, specially when it comes to the Locked Room Gang, the people who constantly spend their days saving others from danger and villains. However, Blast and Tommy seem intrigued when they realize that neither of them knows who this woman is. * Tommy: Blast, do you know who she is? * Blast: I don't know. I haven't seen her before. * Tommy: She is very pretty though. * Blast: Yeah. Some other people in the shop also look at the woman who has arrived, as none of them know who she is either. * Tommy: We should probably go say hello! * Blast: Hm... you're right. Let's do that. Blast and Tommy decide to walk up to the woman who has just entered the shop. * Blast: Hello there! You're new around here, aren't you? * ???: Hey, nice to meet you two. I'm Venus. Blast and Tommy, despite most likely having their own crushes and whatnot, are absolutely entranced by Venus' beauty. She smiles at them, which gets their hearts all fluttery. They soon shrug it off, but they find it semi-difficult to take their eyes off of her. * Venus: Do you two live here? I've heard a lot of this place. * Tommy: Yeah, we do. * Blast: So, what brings you to Echo Creek, Venus? * Venus: Ah, well... I thought it'd be fun to visit! * Tommy: Well, we're glad you came! I'm sure you won't be disappointed! * Blast: Yeah, Echo Creek is agreat place to live. In the background Bright Spark is seen piloting a huge machine, before Red Fork smashes it into pieces, saving the day. Red Fork laughs, while Bright Spark is ejected away. Red Fork then runs to some other place. * Blast: Yeah, we do get a few villain attacks from time to time, but overall this is a nice place to be. Most of our friends live here as well. * Venus: Ahhh, I see. Venus' eyes wander for a bit, before noticing something that caught her attention. * Venus: Hey, who are those two? * Tommy: Huh? Who? Blast and Tommy look in the direction Venus is pointing, and they see it's Blade and Electra. * Blast: Oh, those are Blade and Electra. They're our friends too. Venus studies the two of them intently. It had been a while since she'd seen two people she'd thought would work well as a couple. * Venus: Are those two... together? * Tommy: Well, of course. They're right there! * Blast: No Tommy, she means if they're a couple. * Tommy: Oh... * Blast: Well, they're not a couple. * Tommy: But they'd really be great as one! * Venus: I sense love coming from one of them for the other, but not vice versa. * Blast: Well, Blade has a crush on Electra, but Electra actually a crush on someone else. * Tommy: Wait, how did you sense that? * Venus: I can sense love. I can also manipulate love, harness it and manipulate emotions. * Blast: Wow. * Tommy: So you could make anyone fall in love with anyone else if you wanted to? * Venus: Well, I haven't used my powers over the last... thousand years or so... but feasibly... yeah, I could. * Tommy: Cool! Blade and Electra are seen talking to each other while drinking their milkshakes. They seem to really be enjoying each other's company. * Venus: (To herself) These two would make just the perfect couple, wouldn't you say, Venus? Yep, definitely. * Blast: Excuse me... are you talking to yourself? * Venus: What? No! I'm definitely not talking to myself. * Tommy: It sounded like you were. * Blast: Nevermind. Well, it was nice meeting you, but Tommy and I have to go now. We promised Alice that we'd be at her house to study. * Tommy: Yeah... well, bye! I hope we see you again soon! * Venus: Bye! As Blast and Tommy walk off, Venus goes back to watching Blade and Electra. * Venus: I wonder who Alice is? Blade and Electra keep talking, and apparently one of them said something funny, because both of them are now laughing together. Venus gets out of sight, and turns into a white dove. She swoops over to the two of them and perches on a fence. Now she can hear what they're saying. * Electra: But all in all, I'm really glad things turned out the way they did. * Blade: Yeah. It's much better to fight alongside the gang. They're great friends. * Electra: You're right. Dr. Zack can go dive in a pool of acid for all I care. * Blade: Do you think we will manage to catch him one day? * Electra: I'm not sure. The guy always finds a way to escape his punishment. * Blade: Yeah... * Electra: Hopefully we'll get him some day. * Blade: I hope so. Wait a moment, what are Scorch and Boom doing? * Electra: Boom is resting at the hideout, and Scorch is... ok, I have no idea what he could be up to. * Blade: He's always so random, isn't he? * Electra: Well, 90% of the time he's yelling "fire" at the top of his lungs, but his actions usually are pretty erratic. * Blade: Yeah. Both of them laugh a bit more. * Venus: God I love a good chemistry. She continues to watch as a dove. Soon a plan begins to form in her head. * Venus: You know, what if I convince them that one likes the other? Let's see what that does. But first, I need them to separate them. As she says that, a fly patiently listens. It then flies off and once it's out of sight, it turns into a ginger-haired man in a black suit. * ???: Oh, so Venus wants those two together? This'll be just the perfect thing to ruin. Hehehee... time to get to work. Meanwhile, Blade and Electra continue to talk to each other, and laugh together. * Venus: Now how am I going to get these two away from each other? Suddenly, Electra's cellphone starts to play her ringtone, which happens to be this. * Blade: Is that My Shiny Teeth and Me? * Electra: What? I have shiny teeth too. (smiles, showing her shiny white smile) * Blade: It's so beautiful... (mesmerized by Electra's smile) * Electra: Besides, I'm a fan of Chip Skylark's music too! Now if you excuse me, I've got to answer. Give me a moment. Electra exits the shop for a moment to answer her phone call. Blade stays where he is, waiting for Electra to return. * Venus: Alright, it's a go time! She lands out of view close to Electra and shapeshifts into Blast. He then waits until Electra finishes up her phone call before approaching her. * Electra: Bye! (finishes the phone call, and notices "Blast") Hi Blast. * "Blast": Hey... How you doing? * Electra: Pretty well. I was just talking to Boom. He'll take Blade, Scorch and me to the theater tonight to watch a movie that just came out. * "Blast": Oh, right... Yeah, uh, well about Blade... actually, no, it's... actually, pretend I didn't say anything. * Electra: What? What about him? * "Blast:" Oh no it's fine. Okay listen, a few days ago, I was overheard Blade... talking to himself. * Electra: Really? What did you hear him say? * "Blast": Well... I heard him mention... how much he loves you... but he didn't notice I was there so I guess he went real personal... * Electra: What? Nah, no way, you must've heard wrong. He has a crush on someone else. I know because I helped him practice confessing his feelings. After hearing this, Venus thinks on this for a second as Blast. She soon quickly thinks of a response. * "Blast:" No, I think you heard wrong. You... must've interpreted his actual confession as practice for someone else, when really, it was for you. You know... that must've really hurt his heart. * Electra: What? No, that can't be... he was shy, so I told him that I'd help him practice. Only then did he say all those things to me. He knew it was practice. Then again, he did quote something I said to him earlier when he did that... * "Blast": What did he say? Category:Stories Category:Stories by ItzXenos